Mi Héroe-Yaoi
by LadyTsubaki-chan
Summary: Sentimientos surgen... Confusiones empiezan... Nuevas experiencias... Romance prohibido... Un adolescente con mal carácter Un adulto demasiado tranquilo para su propio bien Esta historia recorre el giro de 180 que da la vida de Naruto Uzumaki cuando conocer a Sasuke Uchiha. Advertencia: Esta historia contiene lenguaje vulgar y escenas de sexo explícito entre un adu
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Naruto se limpió la sangre que manaba de su labio partido con el puño, sonrió con arrogancia. Su contrincante yacía inconsciente en el suelo de concreto. Tomó su mochila que estaba tirada a unos metros de él, y siguió su camino de regreso a casa. El día siguiente tal vez terminara siendo expulsado del colegio por haberle despichado la vida al hijo de puta, pero valía la pena, de igual manera no era que tenía mucho futuro en el estudio, era un estudiante de mierda, seguía asistiendo a clases con tal de no verla la cara a la alcohólica de su madre.

Su estómago gruñó, habían pasado más de 12 horas desde la última vez que comió, estaba mareado y muerto de hambre. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y siguió caminando, le temblaban las piernas, su mirada se tornó borrosa, tuvo que detenerse y apoyarse en una pared. Todo a empezó a dar vueltas, y vueltas, después todo estaba negro.

Sasuke salió de la tienda, giró la cabeza por casualidad y vio como un muchacho se desvanecía, corrió a agarrarlo, estaba sangrando. ¿Qué diablos le había pasado? ¿Lo habrían asaltado? Tanteó un poco su cuerpo buscando heridas, por suerte solo tenía la de su ceja y el labio.

—Oye, oye… ¿Niño? ¡Hey! —le dio pequeñas bofetadas, aunque de verdad no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que tenía que hacer en estos casos.

Varias personas se reunieron a su alrededor. Todos hablaban sobre llamar una ambulancia, pero nadie hacía nada. Sasuke pidió a su guardaespaldas que trajera un poco de agua. Juugo, su guardaespaldas, levantó una ceja a modo de pregunta, su cara le decía ¿Qué carajos estás haciendo? Se supone que tenías que estar en la reunión con la familia Hyuga. Neji no iba a estar muy feliz. Juugo suspiró y le llevó la botella, si algo tenía Sasuke Uchiha era complejo de héroe.

Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente, la cabeza seguía dando vueltas y todo era tan confuso, que volvió a cerrarlos para segundo después abrirlos nuevamente, y pestañar varias veces. Sintió las mejillas calientes al darse cuenta de la cantidad de miradas que estaban fijas en él. Un hombre alto y jodidamente atractivo lo sostenía en su brazos, trato de alejarse, pero no tenía fuerza suficiente para moverse. Estaba incómodo, pero se sentía a gusto y protegido, tal vez por eso estaba incómodo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con voz profunda y masculina.

—Sí... yo... —sacudió la cabeza para despejarse. —¿Qué mierda me pasó?

—Te desmayaste —respondió sin apartar esa oscura mirada de él. Naruto se sintió todavía más incómodo con esos ojos negros fijos en él. El extraño lo miraba como si realmente estuviera preocupado por él.

—¡Genial! —dijo sarcásticamente mientras el tipo, lo ayudaba a levantarse

—No hay nada más masculino que desmayarse como una niñita.

—¿Ya estás mejor? —preguntó Sasuke sin soltar a niño, con el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Juugo hablando por teléfono con alguien, seguramente era Neji Hyuga.

El estómago de Naruto gruñó, él se llevó la mano al estómago mientras se ponía rojo como un tomate, a Sasuke no le pasó desapercibido el sonido ni tampoco el color de sus mejillas que lo hacían parecer jodidamente tierno.

—¿Quieres algo de comer?

—No. —gruñó.

—No me malentiendas. Creo que se te bajó algo. Necesitas comer para ponerte mejor.

—Dije que no. —respondió empezando a caminar. Mala idea. Volvió a marearse y estuvo a punto de caer, pero el héroe autoproclamado; lo rodeó con sus brazos, evitando otra vez que cayera. —Gracias. —murmuró entre dientes.

—Hagamos un trato, te compró un combo de Mc Donald's y te lo comes de camino al hospital.

—Estoy bien. —dijo sintiéndose débil, y hombres como él no podían permitirse un momento de debilidad, o terminarían comiéndote vivo.

—Solo necesitas unos puntos en tu ceja.

Naruto se llevó la mano al rostro. —La fiesta se pone a un mejor, el hijo de puta me arrancó el piercing.

Sasuke rió un poco. —Vamos, mi carro es aquel.

Señaló un Mercedes negro. Con que tenía plata, pero debió suponerlo desde el principio, después de todo estaba usando un traje que no parecía nada barato, ¡qué decía! Era un Mercedes-Benz, por supuesto que era caro.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

—No puedo simplemente dejarte ahí. —hacía un buen rato los chismosos se habían dispersado, dejando al niño a su suerte, pero claro que él no iba a hacer lo mismo.

—No tengo como pagarle.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

—Pero...

Sasuke suspiró impaciente, cuanta terquedad y siendo tan joven.—Mira, quiero y puedo hacerlo. Déjate de tonterías y vamos.

Naruto se dejó guiar por el hombre que todavía podía ser una clase de psicópata que estaba engatusándolo para luego poder matarlo y sodomizar su cadáver. Entraron en el carro, sintió el cuero crujir bajo de su trasero. ¡Wow! El motor ronroneó y minutos después estaban recorriendo las calles.

Sasuke le ofreció un pañuelo, lo miró confundido porque no entendía para qué coño se lo estaba dando, él presionó la tela suavemente en su rostro. —Para detener la hemorragia.

—Gracias. —quitó la mano de Sasuke y sostuvo el pañuelo con su propia mano.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Naruto.

—Bien, Naruto. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Se encogió de hombros. —Una pelea en la escuela.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—16.

—¿Tus padres?

—Mi mamá debe estar trabajando —mintió, lo más seguro era que su mamá estuviera inconsciente sobre su propio vómito. —Y el donador de esperma, desaparecido.

—Entiendo. —le sonrió. —Luego de que te den unos puntos, puedo llevarte a casa.

—No, gracias.

—Pero, me gusta...

—Dije que no, ya ha hecho mucho. —habló más brusco de lo que debería, pero de verdad no quería aprovecharse más de él.

—Ok.

Pasaron a Mc Donald's. El hombre dijo que podía pedir lo que quisiera, así que compró dos hamburguesas, una Coca-Cola grande y un McFlurry. Cuando llegaron al hospital, lo atendieron apenas llegaron, la enfermera fue amable, le hicieron unas cuantas radiografías y luego de unas horas, tenía dos puntadas en la ceja, el estómago lleno y al parecer, un nuevo amigo.

Le entregó su tarjeta a Naruto para que lo llamara en caso de que necesitara algo. Y en verdad deseaba que lo hiciera, por alguna razón necesitaba protegerlo, era un deseo que nacía desde la parte más profundo de su ser. No lo entendía, pero tampoco lo cuestionaba. En estas cosas, nada tenía sentido, no importaba cuando intentaras buscarlo, jamás lo hallarías.

Cuando llegó a su casa, Naruto seguía estando en su cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-

—¿Desea algo de comer, señor? —preguntó la señora que se encargaba de la limpieza.

—No, muchas gracias.

Entró a su cuarto, se desnudó para tomar una ducha caliente. Necesitaba relajarse un poco. Lo mejor de su día, había sido estar con Naruto en el hospital mientras le suturaban la herida, su día fue horrible y el extraño humor del chiquillo, le había sacado más de una sonrisa.

Dejó que el agua cayera sobre su cuerpo. Tomó su pene y empezó a masturbarse, como hacía cada vez que se duchaba, pero está vez, el rostro que apareció en su mente mientras lo hacía, no fue el de Gaara, su pareja, sino el de Naruto. Fueron sus ojos azules como el cielo, sus labios que prometían ser suaves contrastando con la dureza de su rostro, fue el rubio quién lo hizo probar un pedazo de cielo.

-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto se encontró con su mamá dormida en la cama. La casa olía a Tronex de limón, y sorprendentemente estaba limpia. Al parecer, su madre, tuvo visitas ese día. Siempre aparentaba estar bien cuando alguien iba a visitarla, estaba sobria, duchada y oliendo a ese perfume caro; la casa era limpiada a fondo, y en la cocina había algo delicioso.

Entró a su cuarto, tiró su mochila al piso, se quitó el uniforme del colegio para ponerse una pantaloneta negra y acostarse en su cama. Pensó en llamar a Sasuke y agradecerle nuevamente su ayuda, pero, uso su cabeza por primera vez, era mejor si se mantenía lejos de él, ya que era un maldito problema para cualquiera que estuviera a su alrededor.

—Naruto, Naruto. —su madre lo sacudió salvajemente. —Muévete, maldita sea.

Bostezó y se rascó un ojo con el puño mientras se sentaba. Ni siquiera recordaba haberse quedado dormido. Cubrió un nuevo bostezo con su mano, enfocó a su madre para ponerle atención.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó tratando de despertarse.

—Necesito que te vayas.

—¿Qué?

—Vete.

Naruto miró la hora en el reloj que tenía en la mesita de noche. —Son las

11:56 de la noche, mamá.

—Él viene para acá. Sabes que no te soporta. Necesito que te vayas, si estás aquí va a enojarse y no venir más.

—No me importa. —volvió a acostarse.

Kushina agarró a su hijo del pelo, sacándolo de la cama a la fuerza.

Naruto deseo darle un puñetazo, pero ella era su madre.

—¡QUÉ TE LARGUES! NO QUIERO VERTE AQUÍ. ¡VETE! ¡MALDICIÓN!

Naruto se levantó del suelo. Tomó su sudadera negra, se calzó unas converse viejas que estaban en las últimas, agarró su mochila y salió de su casa maldiciendo tanto como pudo.

Caminó dos cuadras y dobló en la esquina. Faltaba poco para llegar al "Parque de Piedras", que era una zona verde con hamacas, un mini-tobogán y demás jueguitos para niños, se sentó en una de las piedras gigantes que adornaban el lugar, sacó su cuaderno de dibujo, y comenzó a hacer lo que mejor sabía.

Luego de unos minutos, se dio cuenta que estaba dibujando a Sasuke. Su cabello negro despeinado, sus ojos oscuros, su sonrisa arrogante, las facciones de modelo, el tipo debía tener mujeres y hombres persiguiéndolo.

De su mochila sacó la tarjeta donde estaba grabado su nombre y su número de teléfono. Sasuke Uchiha. Él le había pedido que lo llamara, pero no estaba seguro de hacerlo. Guardó sus cosas y caminó un rato, estaba haciendo frío esa noche, no tanto como otras, pero si lo suficiente como para hacer que le castañearan los dientes. Se detuvo frente al teléfono público, sacó unas monedas de su mochila y… Nada. No lo llamaría.

—¿Naruto? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Karin, su prima.

—El novio de mi mamá va a llegar y me sacó de la casa. —lo dijo con total frialdad, ya estaba tan acostumbrado que no le dolía una mínima mierda.

—Volvió a tirarte a la calle. —gruñó la mujer. —Pero que mierda tiene esa mujer en la cabeza. Vamos a mi casa, puedes dormir en el sofá.

—Gracias.

—Somos familia, idiota. No tengo más opción.

—¿Dónde estabas? —le preguntó para iniciar conversación.

—No te importa.

No siguió preguntando ni trato de hablar con ella. Karin era así, una perra odiosa con la que podía contar a veces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Cuando Sasuke salió del baño se encontró con la mirada acusadora de su hermano mayor junto a su novio que parecía decepcionado. Itachi era la cabeza de la empresa familiar, mientras que Sasuke, era algo así como un tipo de adorno.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó ajustándose mejor la toalla a la cintura. No le molestaba que Gaara viera sus atributos, pero que su hermano mayor le viera el pene, era algo que jamás en la vida iba a permitir.

Itachi negó con la cabeza y se llevó la mano a la cara. —¿Todavía lo preguntas? ¡Eres increíble!

Gaara soltó una risilla, pero luego de la mirada de odio que le dirigió Itachi, se tapó la boca para tratar de ocultar la risa. Sasuke se distrajo un poco en su delgada figura, su ropa de alguna manera acentuaba la fragilidad de su cuerpo. Naruto era varios centímetros más pequeño que Gaara, pero a diferencia de este, el rubio tenía un aire de fiereza que gritaba que cualquiera que se metiera con él, estaría en serios problemas. Naruto era fuerte, te dabas cuenta con tan solo mirarlo; y a Sasuke le gustaba, de verdad que le gustaba el mocoso y sabía que lo jodido que era eso.

—¿Por qué cancelaste la reunión con los Hyuga?

—Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

—¿Ayudar a un delincuente juvenil? —Itachi cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Sasuke maldijo bajito. Ese bastardo… Al parecer Juugo había abierto la boca. Definitivamente era jodido que su hermano pagara un guardaespaldas, porque este último, resultaba ser una puta niñera.

—No sé si te das cuenta, pero estoy desnudo y quisiera vestirme. —cambio de tema para librarse de tener que dar explicaciones.

—¿Esa es tu respuesta?

—Te dije que no quería ir. Ese tipo no me agrada. —respiró para tratar de calmarse. —No soporto a los bastardos homofóbicos como él, y no sería capaz de controlarme si me hiciera algún tipo de comentario… —miro a Gaara, viendo a su novio, sintió la ira crecer dentro de él, Gaara había pasado cosas jodidas debido a su orientación sexual, por personas cerradas y estúpidas como Neji. —Le daré un jodido puñetazo en la cara.

Itachi se pasó la mano por el cabello. —Está bien. No más reuniones con Neji Hyuga.

Luego de que Itachi se fue. Gaara y Sasuke tuvieron su momento de intimidad. Ahora, yacían acostados en su cama, uno al lado del otro, Sasuke se acomodó sobre Gaara.

—¿Día largo? —le preguntó su chico.

—Un poco. —estampó su boca contra sus labios, en un beso apasionado, sus lenguas juguetearon entre ellas.

Sus cuerpos desnudos se rozaban, Sasuke se puso duro, agarró el rostro de Gaara entre sus manos. —¡Te amo tanto! —se lo dijo más que todo para recordarse a sí mismo quien era el hombre de su vida, necesitaba recordárselo, porque por más interesado que se sintiera por Naruto, eso no podía compararse a lo que tenía con Gaara.

—También te amo.

Sus bocas volvieron a fundirse en un beso. Sasuke miró los ojos de Gaara, sentía que le había fallado, cada vez que se masturbaba, era ese hermoso rostro el que aparecía en su mente, pero está vez, se había visto sustituido por el rubio de ojos azules. ¿Qué diablos estaba mal con él?

Naruto era solo un chico de 16 años, mientras él, un hombre que 20 años mayor, con un pareja estable desde hace cinco años.

—¿Vas a hacerme el amor o seguirás viéndome de esa manera?

Sasuke rio un poco y se puso manos a la obra. Agarró la dura polla de

Gaara entre sus manos, el pelirrojo gimió y cerró sus ojos, disfrutando dela caricia. La mano fue sustituida rápidamente por la cálida y húmeda boca de Sasuke.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto se despertó con un fuerte dolor en la nuca. Se sobó mientras se sentaba, Karin le dio un tazón de cereal. A pesar de su mal carácter, era buena persona, y sabía que podía acudir a ella en caso de emergencia.

—Puede quedarse a dormir aquí hoy también.

—Gracias.

Después de desayunar, darse una ducha y ponerse ropa limpia (siempre dejaba algo en casa de Karin para casos como este) decidió salir un rato. No iría a clases hoy por obvias razones, así que no le quedaba más que pasear por ahí para matar el rato. Con algo de suerte, volvería a encontrarse con Sasuke, le gustaba el tipo, en verdad, por muy cursi que sonara, con solo estar cerca de él y verlo a los ojos bastaba para olvidar la mierda que era su vida.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos del jean desgastado que usaba, llevaba una camisa de Iron Maiden que le quedaba enorme, y sus converse, que como bien se sabía, mientras más viejas y rotas, más estilo tenían; o al menos eso se decía para no sentirse mal por el estado en el que se encontraban. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo se quedaría el novio de su madre con ella, la última vez había sido solo una semana. Esta vez, tal vez se quedaría más.

—¿Naruto? —se tensó al escuchar su voz.

—Hola. —sonrió incómodo. Sasuke lucía perfectamente impecable. Un traje a la medida y seguramente de algún diseñador conocido. Mientras él usaba ropa heredada de un vecino.

—¡No me llamaste! —le reprochó con un tono infantil, se veía divertido. Naruto vió que su guardaespaldas no estaba con él, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

—No tengo celular. —usó el pretexto de siempre, aunque estaba vez, le dio vergüenza decirlo.

—Tengo uno que no estoy usando que te parece si te lo re…

—Sasuke, hermano, en serio agradezco que quieras ayudarme, pero no quiero caridad.

—No es caridad. Naruto, me caes bien, eres mi amigo y en verdad quiero ayudarte. —miro hacia otro lado. —No sé por qué, pero realmente me importas. —sonrió haciendo que algo dentro de Naruto se removiera, porque sentía la sinceridad en sus palabras. —Tengo complejo de héroe.

Naruto no le respondió, lo miro y se sintió confundido por lo que sentía. ¿Acaso se estaba enamorando de él? Eso era imposible. No era gay. O al menos eso creía. Nunca había tenido novia, y ahora que lo notaba, no recordaba haberse sentido atraído por una mujer alguna vez.

—Bien, yo no necesito ser salvado, hermano. —le respondió de mal modo, las palabras abandonaron su boca y se sintió como un hijo de puta, pero, no quería tener ninguna clase de vínculo con el tipo, porque no quería terminar lastimado al final, las personas siempre lo traicionaban.

Sintió un deseo patético de correr, pero, claro, no lo hizo. Solo siguió su camino, no quería sentirse débil y cada vez que estaba cerca de Sasuke, sus barreras caían y lo dejaban indefenso ante él. ¿Qué diablos tenía el tipo? ¿Por qué se sentía así con él? Pues bien, no tenía ganas de averiguarlo.

Vio a Naruto alejarse, con paso rápido, parecía que lo estaba evitando, le pareció divertido, definitivamente, no era normal que quisieran tenerlo lejos, no a él. Era perseguido tanto por hombre como mujeres, y no solo por su atractivo, sino, también por la cuantiosa fortuna de su familia. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y siguió a Naruto. El rubio tenía un lindo trasero, apretadito y bien formado.

Echó un vistazo rápido hacia atrás, estaba siguiéndolo. Ese tipo era realmente persistente, ¿por qué diablos no podía dejarlo en paz? La idea de correr como desquiciado cada vez le era más tentadora, pero no quería comportarse como un enfermo mental, así que opto por lo más fácil; abrir su boca y decir unas cuantas tonterías.

—¿Acaso estás enamorado de mí, chico lindo? —dijo con tono venenoso. —Sí es así, lo siento, hermano, pero no me interesan los hombres. Prefiero las tetas y los culos grandes.

Sasuke sonrió divertido, desde que lo conoció, se dio cuenta que Naruto alejaba a las personas de él, y podía decir, por la forma en que lo miraba, que el rubio sentía algún tipo de atracción por él, y estaba asustado. Él se sintió igual una vez, cuando no entendía sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo, intentó sacárselo de la cabeza, saliendo con cuanta mujer pudiera, pero eso no lo hacía feliz, no fue feliz hasta que conoció a su primer amor, aunque las cosas habían llegado a su final, recordaba todo con cariño, porque así había aceptado su realidad, era un hombre gay, y estaba orgulloso de ello.

—Tengo hambre, ¿quieres ir a comer? —dijo cálidamente. —Si quieres podemos discutir mi obsesión por ti mientras comemos. ¿Qué dices?

—Que eres un maldito acosador, pero acepto la comida. —se detuvo, vio a Sasuke con sus hermosos ojos azules. —Pero mantén tus manos lejos de mi o te ropo la cara.

Sasuke sonrió, y alzó sus manos en señal de paz. —Entiendo, chico rudo.

Las cosas serán como tú quieras.

Está vez, Naruto se permitió sonreír sinceramente. —Conmigo, las cosas siempre son a mi manera.

—Tomo nota.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Entraron a una cafetería pequeña, pidieron hamburguesas con papas fritas, tenían una charla tranquila, con Sasuke ofreciendo darle un celular nuevo, y él negándose, pero no de mala manera como normalmente lo hacía, solo que se sentía avergonzado de aceptarlo; pero el pelinegro no parecía dispuesto a aceptar un no como respuesta y Naruto tampoco deseaba dar su brazo a torcer.

—Sasuke, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó un pelinegro que se acercó a ellos.

Naruto se metió dos papas en la boca para no responderle algo sarcástico... ¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida era esa? ¿Qué coño tiene en la cabeza ese tipo? ¿Qué se va a hacer a una cafetería?... Tal vez acosar a las meseras como el tipo de la mesa de la esquina… pero eso era cosa de algunos.

—Lo normal, hermano. Aquí bronceándonos. —respondió Naruto con la boca llena sin poder resistirse a decir algo.

El tipo frunció el ceño, y Sasuke sonrió divertido, amaba la forma de ser que tenía el rubio, era irreverente, sarcástico, malhumorado, pero lo que más relucía de Naruto, era el jodido sentido del humor que se cargaba.

—¿Quién es este…? —preguntó mirando al rubio como si tuviera sarna o algún tipo de enfermedad contagioso.

—Sai, te presento a Naruto. —dijo Sasuke con mirada amenazadora. —Un amigo muy querido.

Sai miró a Naruto de manera despectiva, y el rubio hizo lo mismo, aunque segundos después quitó la mirada para seguir comiendo, el puto bastardo vestía como un jodido modelo de Armani, mientras él parecía un indigente. Naruto se sintió avergonzado e inferior, las papas ya no le sabían tan rico como antes, pero siguió comiéndolas aunque parecía que se metía pedazos de papel periódico en la boca.

—¿Tu nueva obra de caridad? —preguntó Sai deseando hacer sentir mal al chico, lo que fue un gran error, porque lo único que logró fue enfurecer al rubio.

Naruto apretó los puños, contó hasta diez para calmarse y no terminar rompiéndole la cara a puñetazos, porque no quería que Sasuke se diera cuenta de la clase de salvaje que era.

—¿Viniste a molestar? —preguntó Sasuke fríamente, Naruto notó que él también estaba enojado con quien sea que fuera ese hijo de puta.

—¿Qué? —Sai fingió ser inocente. —No sé de qué hablas. Te vi y pensé que era buena idea saludarte, pero parece que no. —volvió su mirada a Naruto. —Estás algo ocupado, al parecer.

—Déjanos comer tranquilos y por favor desaparece de nuestra vista. —pidió Sasuke volviendo su atención a Naruto, el rubio se sintió ridículamente feliz.

—¿Gaara sabe que estás teniendo citas con... este? — soltó venenosamente mirando a Naruto con desprecio.

Enfurecido, Naruto no puedo evitar abrir la boca. —Este tiene nombre, hermano. Y si no te vas, Este va a hacerte escupir los dientes. —dibujó una sonrisa sádica. —Lo mejor de todo, es que Este va a disfrutar cada puñetazo que te estrellé en la cara.

Sai lo miró horrorizado, y luego buscó la mirada de Sasuke, pidiéndole ayuda, él se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—Tú te lo estás buscando desde que llegaste.

—De igual manera se lo diré a Gaara. —respondió girando sobre sus talones, y saliendo a toda prisa.

Naruto bufó y siguió comiendo, aunque se le habían ido las ganas de comer.

—Siento mucho lo que pasó. —se disculpó Sasuke. —Sai no suele ser así, no sé qué le pasa.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. —No me importa. Y, ¿quién coño es Gaara? — Sasuke miró hacia otro lado, sin saber si decirle que era su pareja o no. El rubio esperaba una respuesta, los minutos pasaron y ninguno de los dos hablaba. —No tienes que sentirte incómodo. —dijo Naruto. —A leguas se te ven las plumas, no me importa si eres gay, mientras no me metas mano, por mi todo bien.

Sasuke sonrió abiertamente, y Naruto se sintió feliz con solo verlo. ¡Se veía tan jodidamente guapo! Un pequeño hoyuelo se dibujaba en su mejilla, y sus ojos brillaban cada vez que lo hacía.

—Muchas gracias, Naruto.

—No hay problema, hermano. —le dio un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

—Quiero que sepas que mi amistad por ti, es sincera, no espero nada más.

—Ajá. —tragó. —Y yo quiero que sepas que, intentas algo, te la corto.

—Tomo nota.

-.-.-.-.-.

Sai sintió que sus piernas se convirtieron en gelatina. Gaara estaba en medio de una sesión de fotos, disparaba el flash de la cámara mientras aconsejaba a la modelo semi-desnuda. La rubia sonreía y posaba sensualmente, pero Sai solo podía ponerle atención a Gaara. Cuando terminó de trabajar, felicito y agradeció a Ino por lo bien que había estado en la sesión, luego se giró y se encontró con unos ojos negros que le quitaron él aire, y supo que Sai sintió lo mismo al verlo.

—Hola. —habló Sai, olvidando por completo para que fue a ver a Gaara.

—Hola.

Los dos guardaron silencio. Estaban incómodos. Gaara no podía negar la atracción que sentía por el pedazo de hombre que tenía en frente, pero tenía una pareja a la cual quería. El delicioso aroma de Sai invadió sus fosas nasales, olía también, a colonia cara, y a ese olor natural de su cuerpo.

—¿Quieres ir a comer? —le preguntó Sai.

—¿Pagas tú? —Gaara sonrió de medio lado.

—No seas ridículo. —dijo Sai fingiéndose ofendido. —Sabes que no voy a pagar.

—Creo que no entiendes en concepto de invitar a alguien a comer. —dijo Gaara bastante divertido. Sai bufó en respuesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de salir a comer, subieron al Mercedes de Sasuke, y condujeron hacia su oficina, una mujer de cabello rosa apareció para entregarle un paquete, intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras y volvió a al auto; después le entregó el celular, que se negaba a aceptar.

—Por favor, acéptalo. —pidió Sasuke.

—Dijiste que era usado. —reprochó Naruto rechazando el Smartphone que le estaban regalando.

—¿Vas a rechazar mi regalo? —hizo un puchero, y a Naruto deseo besar sus labios, y luego se dio una patada mental en el culo, por pensarlo. Aunque siendo sincero, los labios de Sasuke pedían ser besados y mordidos, se preguntó a cuantos había besado y que también lo hacía.

—¿Si lo acepto me dejarás en paz?

—Define dejarte en paz.

—No podré pagar la factura. -dijo cambiando el tema, porque no quería que Sasuke lo dejara en paz, quería que siguiera estando a su lado por más que Naruto intentara alejarlo.

—Yo me encargaré de eso.

—No soy un chico fácil. —dijo bromeando Naruto. —Si quieres enamorarme, necesitaras más que dos salidas a comer, un celular y pagar la factura de este.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja. —¿Qué más necesito hacer, chico difícil?

Naruto hizo un ademan con la mano. —Comprarme ropa, zapatos, regalos, soy un chico bastante material, también tienes que hacer cosas románticas, halagar mi belleza y rogar por mi atención.

Sasuke sonrió. —No bromees con eso, Naruto. Podría tratar de enamorarte.

Naruto estalló en carcajadas, pensando que Sasuke hablaba en broma, siguiéndole la corriente, sin darse cuenta que lo decía en serio.

—¿Vas a aceptar el celular, chico difícil?

—¡Por supuesto! —lo tomó y le hizo ojitos. —Muchas gracias, debería besarte. —hizo trompita. Sasuke sonrió y encendió el motor. Escuchó a Naruto chasquear la lengua mientras entraba al tráfico.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó luego de un rato.

—¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres jodidamente atractivo? —preguntó en respuesta Naruto.

—Sin ánimos de sonar presumido, sí, me han dicho que soy jodidamente sexy.

—Huh jum. —Naruto miró hacia la ventana. —Ahora estoy más tranquilo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó extrañado y confundido, bastante confundido.

—Estás rodeado de hombres jodidamente guapos que quieren contigo, dudo que llegues a sentirte atraído por alguien como yo.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—No tiene importancia. —se encogió de hombros avergonzado de lo que había dicho.

—Naruto, arriesgándome a que me golpees y me la cortes; tengo que decirte que eres un chico realmente guapo, no me sorprendería que varias chicas, e incluso chicos quieran contigo. —el rubio lo miró con incredulidad, recordando la manera en que sus compañeros lo veía, era como si tuviera la peste negra. —Lo digo en serio, tienes unos hermosos ojos azules, que resaltan cada vez que sonríes, deberías hacerlo más seguido.

Naruto bufó. —Mi sonrisa es como la de un enfermo mental.

—Es muy hermosa.

—La tuya también. —dijo Naruto. —Estoy jodidamente seguro que eso fue lo que le gustó de ti.

—Solo sonrió así cuando estoy contigo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Cuando Sasuke llegó a casa esa noche, se encontró con la mirada acusadora de Gaara, su chico estaba muy enojado y él sabía perfectamente la culpa de quien era. Sabía bien que Gaara no iba a decirle una sola palabra, sino que, esperaría que fuera el mismo quien le dijera la verdad de lo que había pasado, el problema era que Sasuke no tenía nada que admitir porque no había hecho nada malo, solo salió a comer con un amigo. Caminó hasta la cocina, sacó una botella de agua de la refrigeradora, desenroscó la tapa, le dio un buen trago, y habló tranquilamente.

—¿Está vez que fue lo que te dijo? —preguntó aburridamente, refiriéndose a Sai, quien obviamente le dijo alguna mentira a Gaara.

—No sé de quién me hablas. —se fingió ignorante, pero bien sabía de qué hablaba Sasuke.

—Ajá. ¿Así que Sai no corrió a decirte que me encontró en una cafetería con un niño rubio de 16 años?

—¿16 años? ¿Qué no fue un modelo de 26? —cerró la boca cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—¡Ahí está! —dijo Sasuke señalándolo con la botella. —Sabía que lo había hecho. Y como siempre, dice la verdad modificada a su conveniencia.

Gaara cruzó los brazos. —No entiendo por qué lo odias tanto.

—Tal vez porque ese hijo de puta quiere robarse a mi novio. —se acercó a Gaara, con aspecto de un depredador a punto de saltar sobre su presa. El pelirrojo tragó saliva, sintiendo como su cuerpo reaccionaba a la cercanía de Sasuke, tembló cuando su aliento chocó contra su cara, miró sus labios, y luego buscó sus ojos oscuros, lo miraba con deseo, se lamió los labios, esperando que el pelinegro hiciera algún movimiento, pero no lo hizo, sino que se dio media vuelta, y lo dejó ahí, con la respiración acelerada y una erección apretando contra la tela de su pantalón.

Luego de unos segundos que parecieron horas, Gaara reaccionó y fue detrás de él. —Sai únicamente es mi amigo y no hay nada más entre nosotros. —dijo sin una pizca de credulidad en tu voz.

Sasuke se pasó una mano por el pelo, desordenándolo y así, luciendo más sexy. Gaara lo odió por eso. —Por favor, no me trates como si fuera un idiota. —su tono era cansado. —Me doy cuenta que entre ustedes dos hay química, no me sorprendería si pasara algo entre ustedes.

Gaara abrió la boca, pero luego la cerró, sintiéndose ofendido, pero tampoco culpaba a Sasuke por ello. —Me voy a casa de mamá. No quiero que terminemos peleando por una tontería.

—Será lo mejor. —dijo pesadamente Sasuke, sabiendo que su relación se estaba yendo al carajo por culpa de los chismes que Sai solía hacer cada vez que podía.

—Te llamaré mañana.

—No te apures con eso. —se notaba que estaba enojado. Gaara sintió pesar pero no podía cambiar nada, ahora mismo, estaba confundido y enojado, pero no porque Sasuke saliera con algún amigo a comer, sino, que estaba dispuesto a usar esto como excusa para terminar a Sasuke y poder estar con Sai; pero también, no se sentía capaz de poder dejar a Sasuke de lado, porque él significaba tanto para Gaara, estuvo en tantos momentos difíciles.

—Por favor, no me odies. —sin decir más, Gaara se fue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarse a su mamá en la casa de Karin, apretó los dientes al ver lo que ese hijo de puta le había hecho. Kushina tenía el labio partido, la mitad de la cara estaba hinchada y de un horrible color morado verduzco, apenas podía abrir el ojo. Corrió hacia su madre, que, a pesar de no ser la mejor de todas, era la mujer que lo trajo al mundo y la amaba con todo su corazón.

—Mami. —la abrazó duro. —Mamita.

Kushina abrazó a su hijo y lloró sobre su hombro. Naruto la abrazaba con fuerza moviéndola hacia los lados, susurrándole lo mucho que la quería. Después de un rato, ambos se fueron a casa, su madre nunca le contaba porque ese maldito hijo de perra siempre la golpeaba; simplemente lloraba, y continuaba con él. Un día terminará matándola, se dijo mientras cobijaba a su madre, quién se había negado a tomar una ducha. Cuando cerró la puerta de su cuarto, la escuchó llorar de nuevo. Antes de acostarse a dormir, limpió la casa, lavó los platos y sacó la basura. Cuando entró a su cuarto, se dio cuenta que su celular estaba vibrando, lo tomó, y contestó.

—¿Aló?

—Naruto. —se estremeció al reconocer la voz de Sasuke al otro lado.

—Sí.

—Te llamé para ver cómo estas. —se le escuchaba cansado. Naruto se debatió entre contarle o no lo que había pasado con su madre, no quería parecer un llorón, pero terminó diciéndole todo a Sasuke, incluso como se sentía al respecto, y lo mucho que deseaba meterle una bala en la cabeza al maldito hijo de puta. —Te entiendo perfectamente, Naruto. ¿Les has dicho a tu madre que lo denuncie?

—Montones de veces, pero ella no quiere hacerlo. —se podía escuchar la impotencia en su voz.

—Tienes que entender algo, Naruto. Por mucho que tú quieras ayudarla, no puedes hacer nada, si ella no quiere ayudarse a sí misma.

—Pero es mi mamá. —dijo agotado de no poder hacer nada para ayudar a su mamá.

—Lo sé, y sé que te duele. No puedo ni imaginar lo que sentiría si encontrara a mi madre así.

—Quiero matar a ese hijo de perra. —Pero no lo harás. —suspiró. —Quisiera ayudarte de alguna manera.

—Por muy estúpido que suena, ahora mismo me estás ayudando.

—Recuerda que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites. Y si tu madre accede a denunciarlo, pagaré al mejor abogado que conozco para que ese maldito pague lo que les ha hecho.

—Gracias, hermano.

—Naruto…

—Seehhhhhh.

—De verdad me importas.

—Eso me asusta, hermano. —dijo en broma, no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar tanta sinceridad en la voz de nadie. —Tu obsesión conmigo está aumentando a pasos agigantados.

Sasuke se carcajeó al otro lado de la línea. —¿Qué puedo decir? Tienes un encanto natural que me vuelve loco.

Naruto bufó. —Espero que no me secuestres y me encierres en el sótano de tu casa.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua. —No tengo sótano, pero puedo amarrarte desnudo a mi cama. —y lo decía en serio. Le gustaría tenerlo a su merced, poder saborear su piel tostada y… Sasuke no vayas por ahí, se reprendió.

—Oye, hermano. Me estás asustando.

—Fuiste tú quien empezó.

—¿Y tu novio? —cambió el tema. —El tal Gaara ese. —Se enojó conmigo.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —lo regañó.

—¿Yo? Yo no hice nada.

—Ajá. ¿Por qué se pelearon entonces?

—Sai corrió con el chisme de que estaba contigo, y que tenías mi lengua metida en tu garganta.

Naruto hizo un sonido asqueado. —Ese maldito, ¿acaso cree que soy tan fácil? Bien, la próxima vez que lo vea, le rompo la cara a tu nombre, ¿te parece?

—Aunque deseo con todo mi corazón que le destroces la cara, la violencia no lleva a nada.

—Uff, ¿quién coño cree en esa tontería? Le parto la cara, y le dio que te deje en paz, y segurísimo como que me llamo Naruto que te va a dejar en paz.

—¿Vas a defenderme? Y aun así no quieres que me enamore de tu encanto. —dijo en broma.

—Hermano, lo siento mucho, no puedo hacer nada. Sé que soy irresistible, pero tienes que acostumbrarte. —chasqueó la lengua. —¡Puta! ¡Ya es tarde! Me voy a dormir, buenas noches, y no sueñes conmigo desnudo atado a tu cama.

Sasuke bufó. —Intentaré no hacerlo.

—Tampoco te masturbes pensando en mí.

—Buenas noches. — dijo Sasuke canturreando.

—Promételo.

—No voy a masturbarme pensando en nadie. —que no seas tú, agregó para sí mismo.

—Te tomó la palabra.

—Mañana tienes clases, ve a dormir.

—Cuelga.

—Está bien.

—Deja de responder y cuelga de una buena vez.—Naruto estaba riéndose, pero trataba de sonar enojado.

—Eso intento pero sigues hablando.

—CUELGA. —gritó divertido.

Sasuke soltó una risa al otro lado. —No me grites. —le regañó el pelinegro divertido.

—Como que esto no está funcionando.

—¿Colgamos los dos al contar tres?

—Sí. —dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Sus labios se fundieron en un beso profundo, lleno de deseo, de frustración y de sentimientos que se habían estado ignorando durante demasiado tiempo. Sai mordió el labio inferior de Gaara sin poder creer que estaba pasando. Después de tanto tiempo, por fin estaba probando el néctar en los labios del pelirrojo.

—Esto no está bien. —murmuró Gaara entre pequeños jadeos. —Sasuke...

—Olvídalo. —suplicó Sai. —Esta noche olvídalo, por favor no pienses en él.

Gaara miro esos oscuros ojos llenos de anhelo, y supo que realmente quería hacerlo. Quería estar con Sai y al diablo con Sasuke. Se desnudaron mutuamente. Saboreando cada centímetro de piel que iba liberándose de la molesta ropa. Si bien no era correcto que luego de salir de casa de Sasuke, corriera a buscar los brazos de Sai, no podía negar que no había lugar mejor para estar.

Gaara sintió el colchón en su espalda, se mordió el labio al ver la sonrisa oscura dibujada en los labios de Sai. —No debería preguntar, pero, ¿Estás seguro de esto? ¿Quieres hacerlo?

—No, pero ya llegamos al punto sin retorno, nene. —Gaara tomó el rostro de Sai entre sus manos y lo besó como nunca había besado a ningún hombre en toda su vida. Sai no se hizo de rogar, le devolvió el beso, entrelazando sus lenguas en una danza sensual, lamiendo y succionando. Bajó por su cuello, torso y cadera, dejando un reguero de besos y mordiscos, Gaara jadeó y gimió con descaro, aumentando así la excitación de su compañero.

Sai tomo el pene de Gaara entre sus manos, lo masturbó suavemente y poco a poco, fue haciéndolo más rápido, haciendo que el pelirrojo estuviera a punto de venirse. Lamiendo la punta del pene de Gaara antes de meterlo en su boca.

—¡Jesús! Sai... —gimió sintiendo como introducía su erección hasta la garganta. Sai no se detuvo, hasta que lo sintió derramarse en su boca.

Con una sonrisa de triunfo, miro los enormes ojos verdes del hombre de su vida. Se lamió los labios disfrutando el sabor de Gaara, antes de besarlo, para que se saboreara a sí mismo en su boca. Gaara se estremeció anhelante cuando Sai tomó un bote de lubricante, echó un poco en sus dedos, y lo esparció por su raja, un gemido salió de sus labios al sentir dos dedos hundiéndose profundamente en él.

—He soñado con este momento desde que te conocí —dijo Sai abriendo sus dedos como si fueran tijeras. Sus dedos rápidamente fueron sustituidos por su polla. Gaara gimió sintiendo como entraba lentamente en su interior, llenándolo.

Sai se inclinó sobre él, junto sus labios y se enterró completamente en su interior. —Quiero oír te gritar mi nombre —salió del él y volvió a hundirse, repitió una y otra vez, con embestidas profundas y rápidas. Disfrutando estar profundamente dentro del culo de su hombre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto sonrió con un retrasado mental al ver un mensaje de Sasuke en su celular. Lo leyó varias veces las cuatro simples palabras:

" _Buenos días, chico difícil."_

Le respondió antes de caminar al baño para darse una ducha, se puso el uniforme, se asomó en el cuarto de su madre para asegurarse que seguía con vida. La encontró profundamente dormida, le dio un beso en la frente y salió de su casa camino al colegio no sin antes asegurarse de dejar un vaso de agua y acetaminofén para cuando su madre despertara, también dejó algo de comer, se sintió culpable por dejarla sola, pero también entendía que Kushina querría quedarse sola para pensar y llorar por todo lo que había pasado.

Se sorprendió al encontrar un Mercedez negro fuera de su casa. El vidrio de la ventana bajo, dejando ver a un Sasuke sonriente sentado en el asiento del conductor, con gafas oscuras que lo hacían lucir como un chico rebelde. Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa sin darse cuenta y también, estaba seguro que se había sonrojado.

—¿Qué coño haces aquí? —dijo más bien divertido que enojado. —¡Espera! ¿Cómo supiste donde vivía?

—Vine para llevarte al colegio. Y, me abstengo a responder la segunda pregunta. ¡Ahora sube! Vas tarde.

Naruto entró dentro del auto. —¿Sabes qué acosar personas es ilegal, cierto?

—Uh um. —arrancó el motor y se dirigió hacia el centro de la ciudad. —¿Tienes hambre.

—Sip.

—Iremos por algo de comer antes de llevarte al colegio.

—Pensé que te preocupabas porque iba a llegar tarde.

—Unos minutos más, unos menos, no son nada.

—¿Me enseñarías a conducir? —preguntó mirando por la ventana. No quería llegar al colegio porque sabía lo que le esperaba. Tal vez debió pensárselo dos veces antes de romperle el hocico a aquel hijo de perra.

—¡Claro! Cuándo salgas de clase podemos practicar un poco.

Llegaron al colegio. Bajó del Mercedez de Sasuke, recibiendo varias miradas de estudiantes y profesores caminó hacia el salón.

—Wow, hermano, ¿estás vendiendo drogas o qué? —le pregunto Menma con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

—Naruto, ¿trabajas para algún narcotraficante? —estaba vez quien hablo fue Kiba, otro de los chicos que formaba parte de su pandilla.

—Naah. Sasuke es sólo un amigo.

—Uh... —dijo Menma echándole una mirada disimulada al trasero del Rubio. —¿Acaso eres su puta?

La mirada del rubio se volvió a su amigo, quién reconoció esa mirada de asesino, se asustó un poco, esperando ver un puño dirigido a su cara, que no llegó. —Vuelves a insinuar que soy un maricón y te rompo la puta cara.

—Tranquilo, hermano. Sólo fue una broma. —dijo alzando sus manos en señal de paz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke recibió una llamada de Gaara, el pelirrojo sonaba algo preocupado cuando le pidió que fuera a casa, se sintió preocupado, pesando que Gaara había recibido una paliza por parte de su padre, quien no podía ver a su hijo porque el asco y repulsión que le pasaba. Sintió culpa por haber dejado que se fuera la noche anterior, por no detenerlo y pedirle que se quedara, que trataran de arreglar las cosas.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró varias cajas.

—Gaara, la pelea no fue para tanto. —le dijo a su chico, sintiendo una sensación de vacío en el pecho. —No tienes que llevarte tus cosas por esa tontería.

—Lo siento mucho, Sasuke.

Soltó un suspiro. Gaara no tenía que decírselo para saber lo que estaba pasando. —Espero que seas feliz con Sai.

—Lo siento mucho. No lo planee, simplemente paso.

—No quiero que me des una puta explicación de mierda. —dijo con aspecto aburrido. —Esto se veía venir, sólo era cuestión de tiempo que pasara.

Sin más dio media vuelta y dejó a su ex para que recogiera sus cosas. Y, aunque sentía algo de nostalgia, no dolía tanto como debía, le aterraba estar solo, pues ya llevaba mucho tiempo al lado de Gaara, también sentía alivio. Se fue al trabajo, escuchó un último lo siento de parte del pelirrojo, pudo darse cuenta que estaba llorando, pero no le importó, porque él también estaba teniendo su momento de catarsis en ese instante.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Naruto estaba enojado con Sasuke, el hijo de puta lo había dejado plantado frente al colegio por dos horas, que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar que espero. Kiba y Menma estuvieron riéndose de él por un rato, y seguramente al día siguiente también iba a hacerlo, y lo que más le podría, era que el Uchiha ni siquiera se dignaba a responderle los mensajes. Caminó hacia su casa, murmurando un montón de maldiciones.

—Ma, ya llegué. —al entrar se encontró varias bolsas de basura, al revisar que contenían se encontró sus cosas. —Ma…

—Tiene que irse, Naruto. —dijo llorando. —Por favor, vete.

—¿Por qué? Mami, ¿qué pasó? ¿A dónde me voy a ir? —sintió la desesperación creciendo en su pecho. —¿Por qué me está sacando de la casa?

Kushina lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. —¡Perdóneme, por favor!

—¿Es por él, verdad? —se soltó del abrazo de su madre. —¿Otra vez? —empezó a llorar como un niño pequeño. —Por una vez puede pensar en su hijo y no en usted, ¿cuántas veces va a poner a un hombre por encima de mí?

—No quiero estar sola. —dijo llorando también.

—Sola se va a quedar si sigue así. —Naruto se limpió las lágrimas, mantuvo una mirada fría dirigida a su madre. —Si usted me saca hoy de la casa, va a ser la última vez que me vea, Kushina.

—Naruto… —sollozó. —Entiéndame, por favor.

—Decídase.

—Tiene que irse. —dijo esto último sin mirarlo, Naruto sintió como si le apretaran el corazón con garras de acero, le faltaba el aire y se sintió aturdido.

—¿Lo prefiere a él? —sus palabras sonaban incrédulas. Su madre le daba la espalda para estar con un cabrón que la golpeaba hasta casi matarla. —No te ves en el espejo, ¡sólo mírate la cara! ¡Por Jesucristo! Ese maldito va a matarte a golpes en cualquier momento.

—No, Naruto, no. Él me prometió que no iba a volver a pegarme. —sonrió. —Me trajo flores y me pidió perdón llorando. Él me quiere, ¿ve? Va vivir conmigo, quiere formar una familia.

—¿Ese hijo de puta no me quiere aquí, verdad?

—Naruto, ¿quieres ver feliz a mami? Vete, pero no me odies, ¿sí? Prometo que iré a verte, Karin seguro te acepta.

—Kushina…

—No me diga así, soy su mamá.

—Usted no es mi mamá. —le tembló la voz. Ahora mismo, no podría definir lo mucho que le dolía lo que estaba pasando, sin más, salió sin mirar atrás decidió que esta sería la últimas vez que Kushina lo lastimaba de esa manera, no se lo volvería a permitir.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke miró el reloj, eran pasadas las diez de la noche. Llevaba horas sentado en el sofá, mirando la puerta por la que horas atrás Gaara se había ido dejándolo a él y todos los momentos que vivieron juntos, su relación de tanto tiempo no valió ni significó nada para él. Se sentía nostálgico, pensó que el pelirrojo era el indicado, la persona con la que pasaría el resto de su vida, pero al parecer estaba equivocado, porque tanto Gaara como él seguían juntos por costumbre y no por amor, lo sabía pero no lo había querido aceptar, ahora, no había vuelta atrás, Gaara encontró a alguien que encendió su corazoncito y merecía ser feliz.

Le envió un mensaje a Naruto:

 _Hola, chico rudo. Hoy mi novio me mandó al carajo, siento mucho haberte dejado plantado, pero ya te imaginas como me siento en este momento. Prometo compensarte por lo que pasó._

Luego de un rato el rubio le respondió:

 _Bueno, hermano. No eres el único que está jodido en este momento. Mi mamá me tiró a la calle porque su novio no me soporta. ¿te parece si lloramos juntos?_

Sasuke no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo.

 _¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Voy por ti._

Minutos después de que llegara la respuesta de Naruto, arrancó su auto para ir por el rubio. Lo encontró sentado en un banca, mirando distraídamente a su celular. Le tocó el hombro, cuando el rubio dirigió sus ojos hacia él, Sasuke sintió un vacío en su pecho, era difícil no ver el dolor reflejado en ellos. Naruto estaba llorando, su rubio fuerte y valiente estaba llorando. Sasuke lo abrazó, el rostro de Naruto quedó enterrado en el pecho de Sasuke, él siguió llorando por un rato hasta que dándole un empujón, alejó a Sasuke.

Sin decir ninguna palabra, ambos subieron al Mercedez para dirigirse a casa de Sasuke. Naruto iba viendo por la ventana, su bolso marca Jansport en sus rodillas. Cuando llegaron a casa, Sasuke le dijo al rubio que se diera una ducha con agua caliente, él accedió sin hacer ningún tipo de comentario ácido.

Naruto terminó de ducharse, al salir, encontró un pantaloneta y una camiseta negra. Se vistió, sin ropa interior por abajo. De no sentirse tan mal como se sentía en ese momento, hubiese hecho algún comentario pero por el contrario, solo salió para encontrase a Sasuke usando pantalón de pijama y una camisa sin mangas.

—¿Quieres comer algo? —preguntó el pelinegro. Naruto negó con la cabeza. —Entonces, ¿quieres dormir un rato? —el rubio asintió. —La habitación está allá. —señaló.

Naruto miró hacia otro lado. —¿Puedes abrazarme hasta que me quede dormido?

Sasuke no esperaba que esas palabras salieran de la boca del rubio. —¡En serio estás mal!

Naruto sonrió. —Hermano, ¿qué esperas? Estoy hecho mierda.

—Lo siento.

—No hay problema, mientras no toques más de la cuenta. ¿Sabes que no estoy usando nada debajo de esto?

—¿Tratas de seducirme o algo así?

—Nop, trato de decirte que si tus manos viajan muy al sur, te mato.

—Está bien, no tocaré nada.

En la habitación, ambos se acostaron en la cama, estuvieron hablando un rato de muchas cosas sin tocar el tema de la madre de Naruto o lo que pasó con Gaara, se relajaron así. Ahora estaban en cucharita, la espalda del rubio contra el pecho de Sasuke, una de las piernas de este último estaba metida entre las de Naruto, y su brazo, rodeaba al rubio, que dormía tranquilamente. Él estaba consciente de que sus cuerpos se tocaban, del calor que emanaba la piel de Naruto y de lo mucho que quería lamer cada centímetro de esta, pero respetaba que ahora mismo, Naruto no se encontraba en el mejor momento y él no iba a aprovecharse del rubio. Cerró los ojos y espero a que Morfeo lo envolviera en un sueño profundo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Itachi le dio una sonrisa de disculpa a Minato, el rubio miró disimuladamente su reloj, y luego le devolvió la sonrisa, llevaba al menos 45 minutos esperando a Sasuke Uchiha, quien no daba señales de vida y que era necesario para firmar un trato millonario que permitiría que las dos empresas trabajaran en conjunto para un proyecto.

—Creo que no va a llegar. —dijo Minato molesto.

—Mi hermano aún no entiende lo que significa ser responsable. —Itachi se puso de pie. —Ese contrato tiene que firmarse hoy, los dos lo sabemos. Así que, ¿te parece sí vamos a su casa y lo hacemos firmar allá?

—¿Hablas en serio? —por primera vez, Itachi vio al rubio sonreír con sinceridad, parecía un niño travieso a punto de hacer una travesura.

Itachi se frotó la cara con una mano. —Esto es ridículo, pero parece que es la única manera que tengo para enseñarle a mi hermano lo que es la responsabilidad.

—Supongo que lo importante aquí es firmar el contrato. —dijo fingiéndose profesional, pero estaba más interesado en ver la cara del Uchiha menor al encontrarse con su hermano y un futuro colega entrando a su casa de sorpresa. A pesar de su edad, Minato no había dejado su carácter infantil y juguetón que la había enamorado 16 años atrás, a Ella, su chica ideal, porque aquella pelirroja atrevida y excéntrica capturó su corazón para no devolverlo jamás.

—Por supuesto. —respondió Itachi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Karin no podía definir el coctel de emociones que la recorrían; tristeza, decepción, enojo… No podía entender la decisión de Kushina de tirar a su hijo a la calle como un perro. Viéndola ahora, no quedaba el rastro de la mujer que había sido.

—¿Vas a seguir con él?

—Sí. —dijo con tanta seguridad que asustó a Karin. —Por eso te pido que cuides a Naruto, yo puedo darte dinero a escondidas para lo que él necesite, solo no dejes que…

—¿Qué, que? —preguntó aguantando las ganas de golpearla. —¿Te preocupa? Quédate con él. Es tu hijo.

—Karin… por favor.

—Kushina, el problema aquí no es que yo me deje a Naruto. —dijo para que la estúpida entendiera. —Es que tú, su madre, prefiera un pene al bienestar de tu hijo, ¿entiendes? Eres tú la que está fallando.

Kushina simplemente guardó silencio, las lágrimas le bajaban por las mejillas y de vez en cuando sorbía mocos, pero no decía nada. Porque le dolía en el alma, ella sabía que había tomado la opción equivocada, y ahora tenía miedo que él no la perdonara nunca. Su hijo tenía un parecido increíble a su padre, su cabello, el color de sus ojos, su forma de sonreír…

—¿Naruto está en tu casa? —preguntó luego de un rato, Karin negó con la cabeza. —¿QUÉ?

—No fue Naruto quien me dijo que lo tiraste a la calle. —dijo. —Ni siquiera lo he visto, Kushina. Te diré algo, Kushina. Si algo le pasa a Naruto, no te lo voy a perdonar nunca. ¿Me entiendes? Nunca. —Karin estaba llorando, le dolía tanto lo que estaba pasando. —Eres una maldita. Esto… esto que hiciste, ni siquiera un perro lo hace.

—Por favor…

—¿Qué? ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerlo? Por más que busco respuesta no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Kushina, ¿por qué?

—No entiendes, Karin… No entiendes lo que es estar sola… no quería estar sola… él no quiere a Naruto, sabes que no lo soporta… No es mi culpa, no quería hacerlo… Karin, por favor ya no me culpes… —Kushina sintió una cachetada que le hizo girar la cara, miró hacia la persona que la había golpeado, su cuerpo temblaba, se notaba que estaba conteniéndose.

—Maldita egoísta. —dijo. —No quiero que vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, y por favor, deja ya de hacerle daño a Naruto, por una maldita vez déjalo en paz. —sin agregar otra palabra, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Kushina dirigió su mirada al reloj que colgaba en la pared. Eran las 8:45 de la mañana. Se preguntó qué había hecho mal para terminar así, luego se dio cuenta que todo empezó cuando lo conoció, luego se enamoró y después, después estaba Naruto… no, su hijo no había sido un error.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto despertó sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Sasuke contra la piel de su espalda, sus brazos envolviéndolo, sus piernas entrelazadas; escuchaba su respiración tranquila que conseguía relajarlo. Soltó un suspiro, cerró los ojos y se permitió disfrutar la seguridad que lo invadía estando en esa posición. No era un marica, de eso estaba seguro, pero tenía que aceptar que estar así con Sasuke le encantaba.

—¡Buenos días! —susurró Sasuke en el oído de Naruto, el rubio se estremeció, su compañero se removió, rozando accidentalmente su erección matutina contra el trasero del Naruto, un sentimiento desconocido recorrió sus terminaciones nerviosas. Se giró y miró a la cara al Uchiha.

—¡Te apesta el aliento, hermano! —dijo matando cualquier tipo de acercamiento que Sasuke tratara de hacer.

Sasuke empezó a reír, aunque estaba algo avergonzado. —El tuyo no huele precisamente bien. —rozó su nariz con la de Naruto. —Ahora, chico rudo, levanta tu trasero y vete a lavar los dientes.

—Eso también va para ti. —dijo el rubio alejándose un poco de Sasuke, el Uchiha lo estrechó contra su cuerpo, le robó un beso, que hizo que el cerebro de Naruto hiciera corto circuito, mientras el rubio reaccionaba, corrió deprisa para encerrarse en el baño y así salvar su vida.

Cuando Naruto reaccionó, no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente. Sasuke se asomó por la puerta del baño, lo encontró sentado, sonriendo y no puedo evitar hablar.

—Esa suele ser la expresión que ponen luego de probar mis encantos. —Naruto le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio.

—¿Sabes que ese fue mi primer beso? —su voz sonaba entre divertida y molesta. —Mi primer beso fue con un hombre… ¿Genial, no? Mi primer beso me lo dio un pedófilo homosexual.

Sasuke arrugó la nariz. —Si lo dices así, suena horrible. ¿Me vas a decir que no te gustó?

—¿Qué me besara otro tipo? ¿Lo preguntas en serio?

—Puedo darte otro, esta vez con lengua. Así me dices si te gusta o no.

—¿Entiendes que no soy maricón, verdad? —dijo con seriedad.

—Sí, lo siento. No volverá a pasar. —Sasuke cerró la puerta y se duchó. Naruto se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, porque, la personalidad juguetona de Sasuke le gustó y el beso, el beso fue tierno. No sintió asco, como muchos debían suponer, simplemente lo tomó por sorpresa.

Sasuke salió, le dijo que se diera una ducha, que había dejado un cepillo de dientes y algo de ropa que podría quedarle, luego se fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Cuando Naruto salió de la habitación, se encontró con Sasuke y otros dos hombros, los tres lo miraron y el rubio sintió como se ponía colorado.

—¡Por favor, Sasuke, dime que es mayor de edad!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada de odio a su hermano mayor, quien lucía un poco arrepentido por el comentario que había hecho. —No me mires así.

—Ese tipo de comentarios no se hacen. —dijo rodando los ojos. —Pídele disculpas a Naruto, hermano.

Itachi arqueó la ceja. —¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Solo me preocupo por ti, eres mi único hermano y eres como un niño, tengo que cuidar que no hagas ninguna estupidez.

—Oye, no soy maricón, si es lo que insinúas. —dijo Naruto, lucía su típica pose matona, a Sasuke le encantaba verlo de esa manera, pero su hermano mayor, claramente no pensaba de la misma manera.

—Lo siento mucho, me precipité al hacer ese comentario. —dijo Itachi para luego recordar que Minato también estaba en ese lugar, lo que podría resultar perjudicial, ya que las cosas se podrían malentender y si el rubio llegaba a hacer un comentario y este llegaba a la prensa, podrían llegar a decir que su hermano era alguna clase de pedófilo.

Itachi miró a Minato, pero el rubio no hacía otra cosa que mirar al muchacho, luego de unos minutos, notó el gran parecido del niño con su futuro colega. Minato lo reconoció en el mismo instante en el que apareció, ese niño era hijo de Kushina, y no solo eso, en el fondo también sabía que era suyo. Sintió un gran dolor en el pecho, ¿por qué ella nunca se lo dijo? ¿Acaso fue por eso que lo abandonó? ¿Qué diablos le pasaba por la cabeza a esa pequeña estúpida?

—¿Puedo preguntar tu nombre completo? —Minato se dirigió a Naruto, el rubio lo miró y respondió como si nada.

—Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.

Demasiado emocionado y con la voz temblorosa, preguntó: —¿Eres hijo de Kushina… Kushina Uzumaki?

—Sí. —respondió algo confundido. —¿La conoce?

—¿Cómo está? ¿Sigue tan testaruda como siempre? —sonrió. —Hace mucho que no la veo.

—Debe estar igual de borracha que siempre. —Minato no pudo ignorar la amargura en su voz, sintió un nudo en la garganta. Naruto vio el tipo confundido así que aclaró la situación. —Es una jodida alcohólica, ahora mismo, puede estarse ahogando en su propio puto vómito.

Minato se acercó a él. —No hables así de tu mamá. ¿Acaso no te importa? —habló con ternura, sentía que debía ser así.

Naruto rio con amargura, Itachi guardaba silencio sin entender la situación, Sasuke sentía que debía ayudar a pequeño rubio, pues, entendía que hablar de lo que había pasado era demasiado doloroso para él.

—Esa mujer no puede llamarse madre. —las palabras le quemaban la garganta, pero seguía pronunciándolas, porque tenía que sacarlas de su pecho, decirlas en voz alta, para que pudieran entrar en su cabeza y creerlas de una buena vez. —Me tiró a la calle, cuando lo único que he hecho es defenderla de ese maldito desgraciado. Yo… yo solo no quería que la golpeara, por eso la defendí… no quería que ella me odiara por eso.

Minato rodeó a Naruto en sus brazos, apretándolo contra su pecho. Naruto sintiéndose seguro, lloró porque sabía que él iba a protegerlo, no tenía idea del porqué, pero en su corazón sabía que este hombre sería capaz de ir al mismo infierno por él. Sasuke sintió celos, celos que le quemaban por dentro. ¿Qué diablos pasaba con Naruto? Se dejaba abrazar así no más por un tipo cualquiera. ¡Ese maldito mocoso!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Karin ni siquiera sabía que Naruto tenía un teléfono celular, y mucho menos que fuera un Smartphone de los caros. Uno de los amigos de Naruto había mencionado algo sobre el narcotráfico, se asustó tanto, no quería pensar en el estúpido de Naruto metiéndose en esa clase de problemas.

—¿Están seguros que esté es el número de Naruto?

—Sipi. —dijo Kiba ensimismado con las tetas de Karin, también hay que mencionar que fue él quien le dijo a la pelirroja que Naruto se había metido con los narcos.

—Muchas gracias. —dijo marcándole a su primo.

Sasuke tenía el ceño fruncido desde mucho antes que se fueran Itachi y Minato. Naruto no podía ignorar que la dirigía miradas de odio y reproche cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban.

—¿Puedes decirme por qué carajos estás enojado? —preguntó cuándo ya no pudo más con esas miradas.

—No, no estoy enojado.

—Sí lo estás.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Dame un momento, me llaman. —contestó la llamada, al otro lado se escuchaba una Karin desesperada. —Sí, estoy bien. No, no me ha pasado nada.

—¿Acaso ya te llamó Minato? —a Sasuke le carcomían por dentro los celos.

—¿Qué? —dijo Naruto colgándole a Karin. —¿Estás celoso?

—Por supuesto que no. —se puso colorado.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Sasuke Uchiha está celoso! —Naruto empezó a reírse a carcajadas. —¿Te da miedo que me guste ese rubio? Si te sirve de consuelo los prefiero de piel morena. —le lanzó un beso.

Sasuke que estaba sentado en el sofá, le lanzó un cojín. —Deja de molestarme.

—No lo estoy haciendo. —dijo Naruto devolviéndole el cojín.

—A mí me diste varios codazos cuando intenté abrazarte. —le dijo en el momento en que el cojín estuvo en sus manos. Suspiró. —A él ni siquiera lo habías visto antes y le permitiste abrazarte.

—Con él no corría el riesgo de ser violado. —se defendió Naruto, aunque ni él mismo entendía porque hizo tal cosa.

—Jamás te violaría. —dijo ofendido. —Me gusta que mi pareja disfrute conmigo tanto como yo disfruto con él.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Naruto no podía aguantar la risa. Karin había ido a buscarlo, y ahora que tenía a Sasuke de frente no podía disimular lo mucho que le gustaba el hombre que ahora le explicaba que no era un problema que el rubio se quedara con él, sino, por el contrario le gustaba la compañía de su amigo.

—Karin, toma. —Naruto le pasó un pañuelo, ella lo miró confundida. —Para que te limpies las babas. —la pelirroja le dirigió un codazo directo a las costillas.

—Muy gracioso, Naruto. —tenía los dientes apretados y lucía una sonrisa aterradora, volvió su mirada otra vez a Sasuke. —Acepto que Naruto se quede con usted, con la única condición que me permita venir a visitarlo unas tres o cuatro veces a la semana.

—Me parece perfecto. —dijo Sasuke agradeciéndole al cielo que pudiera seguir teniendo a Naruto a su lado, en la última semana por fin había conseguido que se dejara abrazar por él, e incluso, el rubio había llorado entre sus brazos, Sasuke supo que esa clase de intimidad significaba mucho para ambos, Naruto por fin dejó caer todas sus barreras frente a él.

—¿Y me vienes a ver a mí o a Sasuke? —preguntó Naruto alejándose lo suficiente del codo de Karin. Si no fuera porque conocía la orientación sexual de Sasuke, habría sentido celos por la forma en la que él le sonreía y ella se derretía, pero como para Sasuke ella era simplemente Karin, la familiar de Naruto, y no la próxima víctima que se follaría; decidió divertirse a costa de ella.

—Por supuesto que a ti, tontito.

Naruto no pudo evitar reírse.

-.-.-.-.-.

Esa tarde, mientras veía una película, recostados en el sofá, debajo de la misma cobija, con su cabeza recostada en el hombro de Sasuke, Naruto se sintió de una forma que no podría describir, pero le gustaba, por un carajo, le encantaba estar así, con él.

Alzó la cabeza para poder ver a Sasuke a la cara, él pausó la película y lo miró también. —¿Pasa algo?

—¿Sería raro si digo que te quiero besar? —se puso colorado, pero siguió manteniéndole la mirada, no era un cobarde y de verdad quería besarlo, y está vez deseaba un beso de verdad.

Sasuke lo miró confundido. —¿Estás enfermo? —él rubio puso los ojos en blanco. —¿Es una broma?

Naruto acercó su rostro al de Sasuke, escasos centímetros los separaban. Ninguno de los dos se movió. Solo se miraron a los ojos, sintiendo una fuerte atracción hacia el otro, un anhelo y algo que ninguno de los dos podía definir.

Sasuke por fin cerró la distancia y lo besó como lo deseo tantas veces. Los labios de Naruto, torpes pero ansiosos le devolvían el beso, su lengua tímida entró en la boca de Sasuke, provocando un gemido profundo.

El timbre sonó una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis veces. Sasuke le susurró a Naruto que lo ignoraran, pero fue difícil hacerlo cuando, fueron siete, ocho, nueve, diez veces. Se levantó con una maldición, se acomodó la erección, Naruto no pudo evitar dirigir su vista a la entrepierna de Sasuke… ¡Putaaaa! El rubio no quería ni imaginar que algo de tal magnitud entrara en su cu... ¡No pienses en eso! Se dio una patada mental, que quisiera besar a Sasuke y que disfrutara dicho beso, no significaba que fuera gay ni que quisiera que Sasuke lo cogiera hasta dejarlo en silla de ruedas.

Sasuke abrió la puerta de mala manera. Sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Gaara. ¿Qué diablos hacía Gaara frente a su puerta con una maleta? Él empezó a llorar y Sasuke no supo que hacer, no podía abrazarlo aunque quería confortarlo.

—Sai… Sai está con otro, Sasuke. —su voz le partió el alma. —Me engañó.

—¿Y esperas que Sasuke te reciba con los brazos abiertos después de que le hiciste lo mismo? —Naruto estaba detrás de ellos, con una vena palpitándole en la frente. Sasuke sabía que el rubio en cualquier momento golpearía a Gaara.

—¿Quién es él, Sasuke? —el tono de reproche no pasó inadvertido, Naruto rodó los ojos.

—Es un amigo. —respondió Sasuke, que seguía de pie, sin moverse un centímetro. —¿Qué esperas que haga?

—Necesito un lugar donde quedarme, sabes que no cuento con el apoyo de nadie más.

Naruto soltó un bufido. —¡Cuánto descaro!

—¡Naruto, por favor! —pidió Sasuke. Sabía la situación de Gaara y no podía simplemente darle la espalda.

—¡Vas a ayudarle! —no fue una pregunta. —Me estás diciendo que este cabrón te puso los cuernos y vas a ayudarle.

—Naruto…

—Si él se queda aquí, yo me voy. —Sasuke tuvo girarse para verlo, algo que no había hecho antes. El rubio tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, con ese porte peligroso que tanto le gustaba. —Si lo tengo cerca, no creo que pueda evitar darle un puñetazo.

—Gaara, puedo darte dinero para un hotel. —dijo Sasuke nervioso. No quería tener a Naruto lejos.

—¿Quée? —parecía indignado. Miró a Naruto. —¿Sales con él?

—¿Algún problema si fuera así? —respondió Naruto dejando a Sasuke con el "No" en la boca.

—No hablo contigo, sino con mi novio. —dijo Gaara enojado, defendiendo su territorio.

Naruto soltó una risa fingida. —¿Novio? Tu novio debe estarse follando a ese amante que dijiste. Sasuke, Sasuke no es tu novio.

Gaara soltó su maleta y se lanzó hacia Naruto, con la intención de golpearlo. ¡Gran error! El rubio lo derribó de un puñetazo, la sangre le salía por la boca y la nariz, empezó a llorar. Sasuke corrió a auxiliarlo.

—¡POR DIOS, NARUTO! ¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESTO?

—Trató de pegarme, solo me defendí.

Sasuke le dio una mirada enfadada, Naruto se la devolvió.

—¡Vete a la mierda, Sasuke! —dijo el rubio dando media vuelta y yéndose, porque no estaba seguro de poder controlarse y no darle un puñetazo a Sasuke también.

¿Cómo se atrevía a defender a ese hijo de puta? Naruto sentía ira y celos, pero no haría nada más por Sasuke.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Minato miró a Kushina, no había rastro en ella de la mujer que le robó el corazón hace tantos años. —¿Qué te pasó?

—Nada. —respondió controlando el impulso de acariciar las marcas de la paliza que le dieron la noche anterior. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenemos un hijo? —Minato vio como le temblaba la barbilla.

—¿Quién te dijo esa mentira?

—Conocí a Naruto, Kushina. ¿Por qué no me hablaste de mi hijo? ¿Por qué lo tiraste a la calle como si no tuviera familia?

—No entiendes. —ella trató de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, él lo evitó.

—Mírate, amor. —no pensaba lo que decía, simplemente dejó que las palabras salieran de su boca para tratar de expresar todo lo que se escondía en su corazón. —¿Cómo terminaste así? Yo te ofrecía mucho más, piensa en todos los años que pudimos compartir, en los que pudimos cuidar a nuestro hijo. ¡Maldita sea! Kushina, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

—Minato, por favor, vete. —ella estaba llorando.

—¿Por qué mandaste a la mierda todo lo que pudo ser? ¡Mira como terminaste!

—¡VETE! —lo empujó. —Y NO QUIERO QUE TE ACERQUES A MÍ HIJO.

—Eso no va a poder ser así, Kushina. —sonó tan decidido. —No pienso perder más tiempo, quiero conocer a mi hijo y cuidarlo como se merece.


End file.
